The invention relates generally to paintball markers. More specifically, the present invention relates to the supply of gases to the marker to enable it to operate and launch a projectile.
In the sport of paintball, the paintball markers are powered by typically by compressed air, hydrogen or carbon dioxide. These gases are stored in cylinders that attach to the marker with, normally, a common threaded fitting. The cylinders that are attached to such an adapter assembly generally have a “pin valve” assembly as a means of keeping the gases retained in the cylinder. Pin valves allow free low of gases into the cylinder, but prevent flow out of the cylinder unless the pin in the assembly is depressed. This is a common area known to the art.
It is normal for the cylinder to screw into an adapter attached to the paintball marker, or gas line to the marker. This adapter is then used to allow or deny flow of gases to the marker. They are generally referred to as “ON/OFF” assemblies as they allow the gas supply from the cylinder to the marker to be turned on and off.
To permit gas to exit the cylinder and then flow into the marker, there must be some type of ON/OFF assembly or adapter that is arranged to depress the pin in the Pin Valve assembly of the cylinder to allow flow of gases from the cylinder into the paintball marker.
This can be carried out in many different ways. For example, in the prior art, there are several different designs of ON/OFF assemblies ranging from lever operated, tap operated, or knob operated. These often require multiple turns of a knob to go from the ON position to the OFF position. Some require a one-quarter turn of a tap to turn allow flow, and a one-quarter turn to prevent flow. Lever-based interconnection assemblies require an unnatural motion to flip the lever to the appropriate position across a long throw. In general, the foregoing gas interconnection assemblies are not well suited for use in a paintball marker, particularly during gameplay.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for a latching gas ON/OFF assembly that is easy and fast to operate. There is a need for such an assembly to require little effort by the user to lock and unlock the cylinder interconnection.